7 days
by sonicxblazey
Summary: it all happens in 7 days


**7 Days**

Sonic was about to meet his girlfriend Blaze. She had told him to meet her at the bridge he was currently at. He wondered what she wanted to talk about but he was sure whatever it was it would be nothing he couldn't handle.

He saw her walking up to him.

"Hey Blaze" Sonic said until he saw that her eyes were completely without emotion.

"Sonic we're over. I'm breaking up with you" Blaze said

**She just walked away  
>Why didn't she tell me?<br>And where do I go tonight**

**This isn't happening to me  
>This can't be happening to me<br>She didn't say a word  
>Just walked away<strong>

Sonic's face went from one of happiness to complete and utter sadness and shock. "Blaze no why!" Sonic yelled

Blaze just stared at Sonic before she turned and walked away while Sonic fell to his knees and began to cry

**You were the first to say  
>That we were not okay<br>You were the first to lie  
>When we were not alright<strong>

**This was my first love  
>She was the first to go<br>And when she left me for you  
>I was the last to know<strong>

**Why didn't she tell me  
>Where to go tonight<br>She didn't say a word  
>She just walked away<strong>

**You were the first to say  
>That we were not okay<br>You were the first to lie  
>When we were not alright<strong>

**This was my first love  
>She was the first to go<br>And when she left me for you  
>I was the last to know<strong>

Sonic got up after crying and started to head home trying to keep from crying. While he walked he saw Blaze hugging a silver hedgehog. Sonic's breath got caught in his throat and all he could do was watch. Sonic began to cry uncontrollably from the sight and ran to his house. He didn't know that Blaze had seen him watching her. Blaze was filled with a strange feeling. She felt sadness, and another feeling she couldn't understand. But before she could question it the silver hedgehog began to pretty much drag her back to her house.

Sonic ran to his house and got out a pen and started to write how he felt on the wall. Sonic just stared at what he wrote and stayed there until night. He left once it was dark and went to Blazes house. He climbed to her window and looked inside. He held back a sob when he saw her with the silver hedgehog from earlier. Sonic just watched as the silver hedgehog hugged her and began to mess with the back of her shirt trying to take it off. Sonic felt his anger skyrocket and he smashed his fist into the side of her house as hard as he could to try to stop from bursting out crying.

"What was that?" Blaze asked as she heard the sound

"Nothing now lets get back to what we were doing" The silver hedgehog said

But Blaze got up to see what caused sound. Sonic knew they heard and he jumped off the tree landing on the ground hard hurting his hands and legs but he didn't notice and he ran off to his house. Blaze noticed the blood on the side of the house and the blood on the ground but the silver hedgehog ignored it and began to mess with Blaze's shirt again. Blaze knew he was messing with her shirt but she didn't want to go that far so she would stop him every time he started much to the silver hedgehogs displeasure.

Sonic was outside his house punching the telephone pole. He was crying but not because his hands were bleeding from being crushed hitting the pole so much. He didn't even notice it. He was crying because his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Sonic went inside and just sat on his bed crying until morning came. When he saw the sun rise he went over to the wall and started to write on it again.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me**

Blaze was walking around town thinking about Sonic. She had started to feel bad for him because she had just told him it was over and walked off and the next time they saw each other was later that day when she was with Silver. Blaze was also beginning to think Silver just wanted to be with her to do things with her since he tried to do things with her so much.

She was walking around when she saw Sonic but she had never seen him like this. His face was completely devoid of emotion. It actually scared Blaze when she saw him and could barely believe it was him.

Later that day Blaze went on a date with Silver at a restaurant she used to go to with Sonic. While they were eating Blaze saw Sonic there too but he was just staring at his food with that same emotionless face. Blaze noticed that instead of gloves on he had wraps around his arms all the way up to his fingers but she couldn't see his fingers from where she was.

**What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>

Blaze started to get worried for Sonic because none of their friends ever saw him and whenever Blaze would see him he had that emotionless face on that scared Blaze.

Blaze started to follow him when she wasn't with Silver.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
><strong>Still Harder<br>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<strong>

It had been six days since Blaze broke up with Sonic and every day she would follow Sonic around town but leave before he went home but this time she decided to follow him home. She was followed him up to his house when she was shocked to see his telephone pole was covered in blood and even more shocked when she saw him start to punch it and slam his head against it. Then she saw his fingers and gasped. His fingers were all crushed and broken but Sonic didn't even seem to notice.

**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

Sonic walked in and went to his room and for the first time in six days he actually fell asleep.

Blaze decided to take matters into her hands and went into his house through the window. Blaze saw that the dishes were all dirty and that the place was a mess. She noticed the melancholy feeling of the house as soon as she got in. It was depressing just to be in the house. She walked into the living room and saw writing on the wall. She started to read it.

"Day 1

Why did Blaze break up with me she didn't even say goodbye she just left. Then I see her with some other hedgehog! What did I do to deserve this! My heart has been shattered everything I care about is gone!"

Blaze started to get sad when she read this. "Was that how Sonic really felt when I broke up with him?" Blaze asked herself

She read the next part

"Day 2

I saw Blaze in bed with that other hedgehog last night. From the way that hedgehog was acting I know they did things. Why does the world hate me! My life is worthless what is the point of living without her!"

Blaze was shocked that Sonic was the one who had spied on her that night. "Silver and I didn't do anything that night. But Sonic must have thought differently." Blaze said sadly to herself. She kept on reading.

"Day 3

I see a void of darkness wherever I go now and it calls for me. I yearn to feel something anything! Stupid pen is almost out of ink! I don't know what to do anymore my life isn't worth living without her."

Blaze noticed that the writing was fading as she read it but then she noticed the writing turned red written bigger than the rest and was sloppily written. Blaze then saw a broken glass pen on the ground and that there was red on the sharp point of the glass. Blaze gasped and started to cry when she realized the red on the pen and on the wall was blood.

She noticed that the rest of the writing was in blood to. Blaze was shaking slightly as she read the rest of what Sonic wrote.

"Day 4

The dark void looks better each and every day. I no longer feel anything. Blaze is still with that silver hedgehog. I miss her more than anything and wish I was in that silver hedgehogs place."

"Day 5

Life is worthless there is no meaning to it. All it does is bring pain and suffering. Why should I have to live through this pathetic, worthless life? Should I just go into the dark void and leave forever."

"Day 6

I wonder about the dark void each and every day. I yearn for Blaze more each day I am away from her but I know I will never be with her. Would the world be better off without me? The dark void tells me yes and I am wondering what is in the void."

Blaze was crying as she read all of these messages Sonic wrote. She heard a sound and hid away and saw Sonic walk in there. His face betrayed no emotion but you could feel his sadness and pain from just being around him.

Sonic reached down and grabbed the broken pen and took off the wraps on his arms. Blaze gasped but held her mouth when she saw the several scars on his arms.

Sonic sliced his wrist and started to write on the wall. At the end right before writing the final words he began to cry. He said "Soon. Soon I will be with you." Before standing up and going into his garage and leaving.

Blaze walked up to what he wrote and read it.

"Day 7

I finally felt something. I slept last night and had a dream that I was with Blaze again. I felt happy again and when it ended I knew what to do. I am going to send myself into the endless sleep the void offered through me. Soon Blaze I will be with you again."

**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<br>Ooohhh...**

Blaze gasped and ran outside trying to find out were Sonic was because she knew what he was going to do. He was going to end his life.

Sonic was at the tree where he and Blaze got together at. He had tied a rope up on a limb on the tree and he was standing on a rock. He looked out to the dark void he saw everywhere and said "I will be with you forever Blaze" and he tied the noose around his neck before stepping off the rock.

Blaze was still looking for Sonic because she would not let him die because of her. She refused to let him kill himself. She figured out that moment that she still loved Sonic but she had broken up with him because she had let herself be infatuated by Silver. She kept looking for him while crying.

The rope broke as soon as Sonic stepped off of the rock. Sonic looked at the broken rope and the tree. Sonic then looked at the note he wrote on the tree. It said

"For whoever finds this body let it be known that Sonic the hedgehog has ended his life. He has given into the dark void of death. I have given up on life because my heart was broken and I was left with nothing to live for. I will always love you Blaze and I will now be with you forever and never be sad again. I will finally be able to feel again. Goodbye everyone. I will always love you Blaze. R.I.P. Sonic

Sonic walked home.

Blaze had been looking everywhere for Sonic when she came across the tree and saw the broken rope. She walked up and saw the note he wrote. She read it and then cried. She ran to Sonic's house hoping to get to him before he tried to end his life again.

When Blaze got there she saw that he had written something else on the wall. She read it quickly.

"It looks like the world doesn't want me to be with Blaze because it wouldn't let me get eternal sleep. I have nothing anymore."

Blaze then ran into Sonic's room and gasped and cried when she saw him on the ground bleeding from multiple cut on his body. Blaze grabbed him and ran him to the hospital where he was put into the emergency room. Blaze stayed at his bedside the whole time he was there and she called Silver.

"Hey you finally ready for some fun" Was the first response Blaze got

She scowled before responding. "It's over you sick pervert I never cared about you!"

"What!... whatever you think I actually cared about you I was just going to stay with you until I got what I wanted!"

Blaze hung up before he could say anything else. She said what she needed to say to him

As Sonic finally started to stir the first thing he noticed was that he was still alive. The next thing he noticed was that Blaze was sitting right next to him.

When Blaze saw him open his eyes she threw her arms around him and started to cry. "Never do that again!"

Sonic just stared at her and kissed her.

Blaze just kissed back.

When they broke their kiss Blaze said full of tears "I love you Sonic, and I'm so sorry for what I did"

Sonic looked at Blaze and smiled "I love you too Blaze" Sonic said.

When Sonic got out of the hospital he and Blaze went out again and they never broke up.

Later Sonic and Blaze were by a cliff watching the sunset snuggling.

"You know I love you right?" Blaze asked Sonic

"Yeah I know and I love you too" Sonic told Blaze kissing her on the lips

Blaze kissed back and they enjoyed the rest of their lives.


End file.
